


恋爱故事

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 树犹如此
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 我想和你一起生活-茨维塔耶娃
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	恋爱故事

-

00

一天结束于一杯热拿铁，点单的咖啡小哥多打了一个y，虽然Joe和Joey念起来没什么区别，但心里还是会有一点膈应，明明同一个人，昨天还没有打错我的名字。

是买给他的拿铁，自助台肉桂粉瓶子要往杯子里抖五下，一下不能多也不能少，为什么不用他的名字，一是我懒二是怪他，老天，我无数次看着他对着那五个字母发愁，K字开头的词语，往往被人误解为皇后乐队的疯狂歌迷，但听I want to break free洗澡的人是我，往车里堆满Eason Chan精选集的人是他。

今天很冷，幸好八分钟的车程足够让杯中的液体从车门开闭之间降到合适的温度。

他仰起头从沙发那儿冲我打声招呼，在他用腻死人的声音喊宝贝儿之前得赶紧堵住他的嘴，吻到这人大脑缺氧抱着杯子傻笑再放开，用手指头敲敲他的脑门儿，去厨房里给自己取一瓶冰啤酒，灌下一大口再吸吸被冻坏的鼻子，他拿毛毯裹着我继续看电视，我说你好好喝你的咖啡，他也不放手，毛毯裹得更紧，屏幕上的肥皂剧正演到最狗血的时候。

喝完咖啡，他啧啧嘴感叹生活，这会儿的我多半要打一个长长的哈欠，啧，生活。

01

这儿荒郊野岭的，没有车就是寸步难行。

他说生活要有小浪漫嘛，我说行，什么浪漫，他眨眨眼又嘿嘿笑，开着车，滑出地库前递给我一颗糖，裹着米纸，不齁人的橙子味儿。

前晚又暴食，蹲在冰箱前把能吃的都掏出来，肚皮撑破了还想吃，怎么办呢，我没辙，艺术家不高兴了，单穿条睡裤就卡着我的肚子往后拖回卧室，我们的床又软又大，但对于当时的我来说就像铁板，我坐不下去躺不下来，他仗着比我大一号，我是说身材上的大，下巴锁着我的肩膀，手臂像蛇一样盘着我。

我说李振洋你别介，我就再吃个冰橙子，下午刚从杂货店抱回来的本地橙子，冰一宿了就趁现在，别坏我好事儿，他说你放屁呢，还不让人看出来你又暴食了，我光问你怎么了你能说你说个屁，我学乖了，不问你，不稀罕问你，你出毛病还不准我救你吗。

我说暴食不是病，他说对，不是病，但你有病，我说艹你妈的你闭嘴，他把嘴巴压我头发里亲，亲一口不够，胡乱地亲，我说，一嘴汗一嘴油地你不嫌恶心么，他倒好，嚷嚷着顶天立地一男人能怕什么，锁着我睡觉，他呼吸一会儿均匀一会儿短促，光听就知道睡睡醒醒，我浑身热，都是汗，还硌骨头，我心里烦透了，你睡睡醒醒的，也不知道松手么。太阳晒屁股，他也不知道什么时候下了床，我晃着眼睛醒来，发现自己被裹成了一个蝉蛹。我说他真有耐心，怎么能这么追人呢，他哈哈大笑，那我不还是把你追到手了吗。他不怕这个，我知道，全天下就他不怕，就我怕，歹势，册那，鸡贼，完犊子。

他开车载我出门，车外一如既往的是焦黄原野，昨儿晚上玩美国末日，乔尔的机关枪哒哒哒地跑边整座衰败城市，我觉得放在这儿没区别，圣巴巴拉？没区别，这儿无论丧尸入不入侵都没什么活人，当圣迭戈的州立大学里都遍地uber pool，这儿连市中心都根本懒得找人与你拼车。谁说要去gay bar的，反正不是我，李振洋把车停在片公共停车场，今天是周日，不收费，他推着我的肩膀进了那家该死的711，压了一罐草莓味的思乐冰，买单前让我嘬一大口，他说今天你想在这儿买什么我们就买什么，给寿星包场。

三个月没下雨了，干燥的天气要一路奏着凯歌欢乐地跑进十一月，李振洋的背已经在过分热烈的紫外线下饱受摧残，他还是温吞着热爱阳光沙滩以及和海洋有关的一切。我在711，说真的，我什么都不想要，可能搞艺术的人天生要当一辈子无法被理解的小孩，洛杉矶烧了半个月的野火，他用同样燃烧着火焰的眼睛注视我，注视着我，我吞下一大口粉色思乐冰，拿走了货架上最后三包盐醋薯片和七块巧克力曲奇，一起发胖，永远发胖，再坐着同一辆车去健身房各自来一套基佬美丽芭蕾，臀胸背，都得照顾到。

半篮筐的糖果，我和他明明说好到十一月中旬再买糖果，文艺工作者玩起了反向的不给糖果就捣蛋，如果我不给自己在生日这一天买足够多的糖果，他就要与我通宵捣蛋。或许同时拥有糖果和李振洋是一个更好的主意，我是这么想的，扫了一半的货架，身边的人笑得就是个孩子，高我一个个头的孩子，笑眯了眼睛。

如果有人冲我们喊faggot，他一定会冲对方鬼叫，old school pussy you little twat。

也许还有深吻呢，他一边搅弄我的嘴唇和舌头，一边朝着恐同傻逼举中指。

夏天的结束意味着他把我推进711庆祝我那该死的二十九岁生日，该死的，我二十九了，再过一年我就是要用二十八岁来永远欺骗自己的基佬了。

男人从三十岁开始枯萎，他说，所以你要珍惜大好时光。我说放屁，珍惜大好时光的方式是甩了你然后从我的那一堆实习生里挑三个翘臀嫩男搞权力不平等的性爱，这一定很爽，比窒息手枪还要更爽。他对此嗤之以鼻，认为我没胆子且不舍得甩掉他。我说那都是因为实验室里除了一个同时谈着三个女朋友的直男以外都是女的。

夏天结束了，让我们忽略冬天，直接跨步另一个夏天，寒冷阴湿的雨季算个屁。究竟是什么决定了我们的北方血统？

肯定不是这个盛产杏子酒的地中海小城。我们要什么？大旱烟，热炕头，孩子和老婆。

总之，我的夏天枯萎在711，一个不知所谓的艺术家扒光我的衣服和自尊完成他最不负盛名的大作品，七月十一日出生的中国男人在美国的711过生日，天，我跨进店门的那一刻还特地看了看手机，北京已经是七月十二号了，我们还在浪费什么呢，入乡随俗，时间是第一个要交上去的宝物。

好的，略过冬天，他明显又不乐意，两张机票飞到欧洲，八月底的我俩套上了厚外套，他买给我的牛仔服下摆到我的膝盖，披在身上好看，两只胳膊套进袖子也不错，如果我研究的不是什么狗屁代码，我向他人的上帝发誓我会是一个不错的模特，他是前模特，我说出口之外已经毫不客气地泼我冷水，噢，亲爱的岳明辉，你还远远不够，比起推销你的衣服和电脑，不如什么都不穿，跟我推销你自己呢。

嘿！这儿的运河又臭又浅，运河旁的冷风呼啸，我要被吹走了，李振洋的半只脚已经飘到天上了。

我伸出手去接九月初头的雪花，晕晕乎乎的雪花，落满指尖和掌心，手冷得不像话。长途飞行落地后的恍惚，我哈了一口气，白乎乎地飘散在冰冷的雪里。

我们真的没有来错南半球吗，悉尼会下雪吗。

02

小气鬼岳明辉。小气鬼小气鬼小气鬼。

李振洋发脾气还要撑着腰跺跺脚，让我严重怀疑自己面前这个究竟是二十九岁的男友还是九岁的弟弟，或者这么说，我今年三十一岁，虽然表面上我会告诉所有人我永远二十八，但鉴于这个比我高一个头的男人过分热爱无比幼稚的行为，像喝完可乐揪着我看谁先打嗝，被窝里放个屁还要争是你还是你，我三十一，他九岁，这个年龄差可以，我是他爸爸。便宜儿子当然好当，万圣节之前推着超市的购物车在走廊里横冲直撞，小心小心小心小心，诸如此类的嘶吼当然没能阻止他一头撞翻那一颗用怡口莲罐子垒叠起来的糖山，哗啦，糖山掉落成一片糖海，最后，这个家伙还是得穿回大人的衣服，鞠躬就差磕头地给人赔钱赔不是。

他的道理很歪，特别歪，他说相处时间与伴侣的亲密度成反比，唯一的方法是制造闹剧，但这也不能让一个大男人越活越回去了呀，就算我吃掉了冰箱里最后一个可颂，上帝，明天早上咖啡店六点开门，只要你今晚不要又拉着我看什么黄油肥皂伦理剧，我早上一定能攒足力气踢你下床，捡你的车钥匙，别捡我的，你已经是第二十三次把飘满奶油的玛琪雅朵洒进我宝贝儿子的前座轮胎手刹上，天才知道这是我们认识的第十年，二十三次，第二十三次地把咖啡奶油砂糖混合物洒我车上。里里外外洗干净需要六十刀，他掉钱眼儿里了，赖着不肯给，最后我抢走他的钱包，谁弄脏的谁付钱，车是我的宝贝儿子，恁算几？

他说我是小气鬼我认了，岳明辉小气鬼，对，我是小气鬼，我如果不是小气鬼，那我一定是受气包。

李振洋拒绝让我打他的主意，受气包是我，明明被追着打还被记仇的人是我，你怎么能把火气全往我身上叠呢？

于是抱着我又开始啃，左边扒拉一口，嘟嘟囔囔说一句小气鬼，右边也嘬一口，骂骂咧咧地自证他才是我俩当中的受气包。

十年，我居然忍受这个家伙整整十年，并且将无可救药地继续忍受下去，我什么毛病他都要插一脚，他的破落事儿我怎么能不都知道，自小陪到大的鼻炎对上老胃病，酗酒遇上ED，we did drugs，当我们还是一个个前途光明无所不能的大学生，嘿，大家都知道这儿什么合法，一小片药就能让你妥妥嗨一个晚上，在这大阳光底下随便抓一个看上去不像一代移民的人，问他们是不是上过大学，社区大学州立大学都算，谁没在大学的某个深夜派对磕到全吐在帮自己掰衣领别头发的约会对象身上？

年轻人，一个个不怕死的灵魂，十七岁和驾照一同到手的是三张假ID，明尼苏达，佐治亚，北达科他，碰到任意一个老家来自这三个州的警察你就完犊子了。

要么他抓着了你，要么他抓着你从天黑聊到酒醒。究竟是谁给了这帮美国人买一块柠檬磅蛋糕都要和你聊完这整整一周每日午觉情况的勇气？反正不是我。

李振洋呢，天生的外向派人士，和谁都能唠，刚来英语不顺溜的时候就能和Chase的柜员聊到她病重的奶奶和家里新出生的小狗，但陌生人的交情也就止于小狗，他们不会再提供给你更多了，无论你往这张傻逼芯片卡里存多少钱。

现在英语好了，那更牛，我在怀疑他在剧场那帮白人同事已经被教会了斗地主和打麻将，一个不大不小的盒子被丢在我们家门口，我捡起来，to LI，我拿在耳朵边逛了逛，他从我身后猫出一条长胳膊，把盒子捉了去，我问他这是什么，他说在亚米买的麻将纸牌，那副麻将裂了，他有点肉痛。但没过多久，艺术家还是拎着一盒子麻将去上班。

我当然知道麻将已经是世界范围内的运动了，但除了某些特定的白人群体，不会有谁愿意和东亚人，尤其是从特定地区，譬如福建两广与山东菏泽跑过来定居的某某，抢这个活儿干的。

我几次去他和同事聚会的夜吧接人，Nathan，舞美组的可爱小直男，坐在麻将桌旁哆哆嗦嗦地一拍大腿，直到红灯底下和我并排等的Uber突然亮起了车前窗的那个U字logo，我也才一拍大腿，Nathan喊的原来不是Uber是胡了，别打搅人家的气势，这是山东人aka灵魂澳门赌客李振洋独有的安利姿势与气场。

我们常常打赌，面值从华盛顿游移到富兰克林不等，内容从一嘴巴能塞多少酸酸糖可以飙到一分钟我能日你多少下的速度。

床上事床上毕，往往气喘吁吁地擦着这人啃自己一嘴巴子的口水，另一只空着的手往床底下的裤子口袋里摸钱包，永别了，杰克逊和我的二十刀。

这种事儿我肯定往低了猜，他呢想肯定往高了报，白天故意装作萎靡的样子，幽怨地说你是什么不得了的小妖精，我对此嗤之以鼻，唐僧的肾里倒是装了俩马达机。我是怎么跟这家伙好上的，一好就好上了十年，我记着在聚会上喝到趴着公卫马桶狂吐的事儿，怎么想都觉得是在昨天呢，但今天我们俩就在为谁堵了下水道的事儿吵架，仿佛那个脏兮兮的马桶只需要打一个响指就能从布朗克斯的酒吧厕所瞬移出现在圣巴巴拉某个看不见海的山沟沟，这也不是很难嘛，距离不过跨了一个大陆，时间不过流逝了一个十年。

但他妈的，人生有几个十年。我和他，几个十年。想到两个月以后就是二十一世纪的第三个十年了，他也迈进三十岁，终于沦落到和我一起用二十八搪塞全世界的地步。

哀叹时间走得快还是走得惊不起一只飞鸟，都有。他还是咋咋唬唬地喊着岳明辉小气鬼，这点他不乐意变，然后再喊，小气鬼小气鬼。我无奈地说你有本事别亲这个小气鬼，他偏不，非要亲，吧唧一口，好的，我是他的小气鬼。

03

他睡着了，眼珠子乱动，又是一场梦。

岳明辉的睫毛真长，又浓又密，如果是噩梦，会轻轻颤动着，像一只脱力的蝴蝶。

我抱着睡梦里的他，他低声梦呓，我像孩子一样停泊在他的颈窝，我不确定他是否能听见，用吵不醒他的声音，一遍，又一遍地说，我在。

黑夜是漫长且单薄的，睡着的他与失眠的我，绝配。

我睡得很浅，所以白日里爱发困，随时随地都能闭上眼睛，午后的沙发，寂静的地下车库，他发现我的时候，我蜷缩在驾驶位，睡得正酣。

他就是怪我日夜颠倒，所以晚上，正经睡觉的时当才睡不着。但睡眠怎么能这么轻易让渡给黑夜呢。怪只怪圣巴巴拉的雨季仅仅只有那么短暂的几个月。

我偶尔怀念国内的日子，夏季与寒冬比漫长，连绵的雨从黑夜落到白天，闭上眼睛，耳朵边是隔着一层窗户的朦胧雨声，被子是冰冷的，带着一点点潮气，才是最适合睡眠的环境。圣安娜的野山火连续烧了半月有余，我期待的雨声也早早被他的呼吸替代。

我似乎睡着了，天亮便醒，不用猜就知道，肯定又一个晴天。太阳照常升起，休假日的他像一块粘皮糖，怎么也甩不开暖和的被窝。照进窗棂的阳光探不得什么温度，他在梦里挣扎着，我坐在他身边翻看着新到的剧本，手指间夹着荧光笔和黑铅，虽然现代人都提倡绿色环保，尽可能用电子版代替一切。我难免还是活在老一辈的习惯里，纸张翻动的声音，摩挲触感，更实在意味着更安心。

呼吸一滞，他醒了，我问他做了什么梦。又是一个噩梦，他说，我梦见自己死了，躺在棺材里，你蹲在我的坟墓前雕刻一座黑色的墓碑。

梦与现实是反的，我笑着说。他迷茫着眼睛，半晌，才说一句。是啊。

见他还沉没在那个已经消逝的梦里，我微微感叹，也不知道是谁怪谁更敏感些。他的梦有来由。上个月，我们参加了一位老友的葬礼，我和岳明辉并肩站在默哀的人群。

Charles是我们共同的大学好友，曾经是那么年轻，富有活力，正在攻读第二个博士学位，和妻子共同抚养他们的孩子，信奉天主教的家庭前往中国收养了一个因为先心病而被抛弃的女婴，岳明辉作为他最好的华人朋友，全程陪同翻译。女孩三岁生日的那一天，我和他一起去参加了她的生日派对。

岳明辉至少在表面上看不算一个感性的人，收到女孩儿亲手给他画的卡片，这家伙躲在厕所偷偷哭了，当然，只有我知道，他手忙脚乱地翻找纸巾。捉住他发抖的手。嘿，没关系的，我说。

他用力的抱着我，松开之后有些不好意思地用指甲抠了抠被他哭湿的领子。

我替他整理好衣服，至于我身上这哭皱的衣领，就当我洗脸的时候不小心弄上去的水渍吧。

难得见他发窘的样子。

我们讨论过领养或者代孕，远在中国的父母当然希望能有个后代，传统意义上来理解并没有什么障碍，最终我们还是犹豫。Charles的离去太突然，一场急病就这么带走了他，LA最好的医院也对他的病束手无策。丧事之后，我开着车，载我们回家。那天晚上他抱我抱的得太紧，没有说话，没有睡眠，直到天亮。

他说他可能一辈子都无法接受新生命的出现，我笨拙地开了一个愚蠢的玩笑，幸好我们都喜欢男人，光靠我们可生不了。他用力地扯一下嘴角，对啊，光凭你和我可做不到。也许我们哪天就分开了呢，他突然说，我手上的动作一滞，微微慌乱地继续整理着手稿。

他的确偶尔会冒出一些没来由的悲观，甚至认认真真与我复述有关死亡的梦境。但谁也不舍得谁先离开，无奈是何种离开。我们刚在一起的那一年，连他也只是一个对自己的未来毫无规划充满恐慌的年轻人，他毕业后，我也从纽约转学到加州。

我和他租住在LA downtown的一幢公寓，装修一般，三天两头就得请水管工来修缮管道，他在一家公司就职，我还差一年毕业，平时分头忙的时间太多，有时候我会觉得，比起伴侣，我们更像合租的室友，一张床横隔成两个半边，每个人占据着自己的孤独王国。

毕业的那天，因为我父母的到来，他不能出现，彼时仍然没有底气和家人出柜。那天我见到太多爱人拥吻，亲人与朋友交换怀抱，母亲抓住我的手臂，父亲呢，紧张地清一清喉咙，毕业证书在我手心里攥出了汗。快门按下，我无比希望他也在场。

喧嚣里的孤独往往是值得分享的。安顿好父母，我花光剩下的力气飞奔回家，在电梯门关上的前一刻挤进去，正巧，精疲力尽的他也在电梯里，此时此刻只有我们两个人。那一瞬间，为了完成毕业论文而看过的成山成堆有关爱情的戏剧和电影都不作数，变成一座垃圾，废墟，尘灰，我觉得全世界的浪漫都在此刻坍缩成小小的一块，小到正好装满这一整个电梯间，如果有剩余的空隙，再放入一个李振洋和岳明辉。

老旧公寓楼的电梯一如既往的慢和锈，嘎吱嘎吱地将我们拽往最高的那个楼层，我们仿佛花了一个世纪的时间来拥抱。或许，直到我们搬到圣巴巴拉，远离危险昏暗的街头，那个随时随地都可能冒出几个枪口将我们打成血窟窿的地方。

他说他受够了老电梯，于是我们在隐谷买了一幢小楼，不高，只有两层，也不大，书房卧室一分，一切刚好。

岳明辉喜欢房子后的小庭院，他总说我小孩子气，记仇，心眼儿坏，殊不知，埋头锄荒的他，鼻头和脸颊沾着泥土，赤脚站立在明媚阳光下，他直起腰来看向我，明明他才是更像孩子的那一个。

04

他低头看了会儿手机，轻轻啊了一声，合手覆上卫衣裹着的肚皮，人陷在躺椅里，一只无聊到吐泡泡的金鱼。

三秒后，我的手机收到他发来的照片，金灿灿的银杏叶落了一地，他依然窝在躺椅里，懒懒地说一句，北京立冬了。

圣巴巴拉依旧是阳光明媚，或者说，太明媚了。纵然晒不到太阳的阴凉角落还是会被穿堂风竦得一哆嗦，太阳光底下还是暖和的，不少美国人拖着个毯子就趴在地上，遑论日光浴还是干脆地找这么一个舒服的地方睡午觉。

他与这一切是反着的，甚至生起气来，骂骂咧咧地挂上墨镜，李振洋，你不觉得这太阳也太大了么。仿佛在上一个阴雨连绵的季节，那个扯上兜帽淋雨骂人的也不是他。

我当他骨子里基因作祟，不肯妥协于南加州的野火，岳明辉在万圣节的装扮是一只一米九高毛茸茸的雪怪，一步踏出一步的大雪封山。的确，他是北京人，要是把时间往回调个十几年，他应该坐在什刹海旁等秋雨。他莫名有一股子的落雨情节，我呢，顶多拾掇着暴雨梨花说那么点俏皮话，他是把这些都刻在骨头里了，每到这个季节，或者这个时候，扣扣搜搜些酸吱吱的气势，偶尔打趣他，有本事打哪儿来回哪儿去吧，他倒是不依了，非说自己在这儿扎了根，扫他出去都扫不走。他跟我倒是重复了无数遍北新桥的卤煮，二环边的宫保鸡丁在他离开北京后就再没从花生改回腰果，北海公园的坚冰，香山的红叶与人潮，他说他跟他的初恋情人就在什刹海打的啵，四月春风料峭，清明不饶人，他的手冻得发僵，小男孩的脸也像块半化不化的冰，两块冰石头捧起下，他出国后仍然自我嘀咕大半天，这算不算个吻。

前几日，度假胜地圣巴巴拉难得出了个大阴天，风也喧嚣，我与他去、银行办事儿，途径法院那幢小洋楼，漂亮得打紧，阴天里也有一股娟秀的劲儿，他说起两块冰石头的吻，直叹年少不经事儿，看他微微失落的样子，我谈不上嫉妒也谈不上焦虑，他缩在一张皱皱巴巴的外套里，我眼里的他勾起了说不清的一丝可怜，我捧着他的脸，嘴唇在风中紧巴成凉凉的橡皮，碰一下，啄一下，他苦兮兮地笑了。

法院的塔钟楼响了几下，白婚纱和厚西装从钟楼底一晃而过，也有倒霉蛋选择在今天结婚。

肩并肩再往前挪了几步，他捉着我的手指，用力地，一分一寸扣紧。我从没问他是否后悔，后悔出来，不再回去，我隐约知道他不舍回头也不会回头。

岳明辉会说，这样也好，至少你现在可以随时随地吻我。谁没点儿自己的初恋，甚至不允许爱情一层叠过一层，多不自由，多逼仄，多么毁灭人性。

我爱惨了他这副样子，多情总被无情恼，偶尔沉默在过去的样子，像一个又一个可爱的瞌睡泡。我想和他一起生活，过去未来，甚至此时此刻，仅此而已。

万圣节商店仍然没有落幕，我无意间走了进去，银白色的世界替代鬼魂，闷热的商店缀满了人，中央摆了一颗巨大的圣诞树，旁边整齐码放了一堆包装箱，还有一个多月就是圣诞节了。我东翻翻，西找找，在那片假山假雪里思考了许久。他抱怨，北京的雪，一年比一年少，远在他乡，离开不便，但北京的积雪仍旧是与他相关的，刺骨的雨和风，在他骨头肌肉的缝隙里呼啸，我听得见，抱着他的时候，皮肤贴着皮肤，我听见他身体里呼啸而过的风声，来自更为遥远的西伯利亚。

该用什么去安慰呢，用亲吻，情爱，还是简单的拥抱，或者放缓呼吸，温热的手心覆盖冰凉的手掌。这儿的旱季与夏天齐肩，夏令时说的不算，调慢一个小时也不算。

他依然抱怨着阳光，无处不在的阳光，影子卑微地匍匐在脚边，他忍着脾气，几乎要痛骂自己的影子。洛杉矶的情况更是糟糕，我们仔细地商量过这个该死的问题，去哪儿呢，中部？东岸？波士顿的糟糕天气只能加重他的焦虑和我的抑郁，还不如干脆地逃亡北加。

说到这儿，我们开始捧腹大笑，后来再干脆些，还是别再逃了，于是一个相对温和，却仍然无所遁形的夏天。这片小小的夏天面对着广袤无际的海。我们的房子临山望海，就这么听着他时不时的抱怨，还是住了下来。搬来这儿的第二天，我交给他一枚戒指，放在手心，他的手心，对他说戴不戴随你，没有人深究这枚戒指的深意，他理所应当地戴上最容易让人误会也最不容易让人误会的无名指上。

我们之间除了房契与联名账户外一无所有。

听说圣巴巴拉的新婚夫妇都爱去法院的草坪拍照，在钟楼的二层房厅与互相宣誓，那儿很美，真的很美，初来乍到的我们，一层一层爬上塔顶，望见一线海洋与天际，他拽着我的手，远远地指着家的方向。不是远在中国的那个回不去的家，是在东边儿的，那个坐落在隐谷的两层楼房。

庭院里杂草丛生，忘记带手套的我被叶齿割出一道血痕。他嫌弃我笨手笨脚，自己弯下腰，一颗一颗地连根拔起，我在他身后拔开瓶盖儿，备好两杯冰凉的杏子酒。他比我更享受这个过程，也无所谓他随意折腾了。夜里，我替他揉腰，他趴在我的腿上，指节一寸一寸地揉开他发酸的肌肉，他侧着脸，随意哼哼着。

无可否认，他恨过分的阳光，别扭地思念无法回去的北方。为他布置一场人造的圣诞雪，塑料树，泡沫碎，堆叠于家的角落，在临近冬天的旱季末尾，他推开门。在他的惊讶里，我对岳明辉说欢迎回家。

05

三十多岁的男人依然有撒娇的权利，尤其看对象是谁，李振洋就是这样霸道，搂住你的腰，大型挂件搭在你的肩膀上，脸埋在毛衣里蹭蹭，再蹭蹭，还好现在是冬天了，大猫发奶疯，搂着抱着也不嫌热，真让人怀疑，他究竟是三岁呢，还是三十岁。

网上那句话是这么说的，如今的变态放纵真是让人怀念你我初初遇见的拘谨。虽然我俩初初遇见的时候还挺疯，天雷勾地火，大字不识细水长流，彼此的好习惯坏毛病朝对方砸去，大情小爱谈不上，大吵小架天天有，当初明明没有今天这么黏糊，还不是看中这人面相清高冷峻，狭长眼睛，耸高颧骨，厚嘴唇，薄情相，我们是怎么彻底栽在彼此手里的？

但有些东西还是没变，也变不了，可能是学艺术搞文学的人都有的通病，敏感，神经质，一件小事就足够大呼小叫，上蹿下跳，他常常扯着我的袖子，岳明辉你看那辆老爷车，岳明辉你看那颗树，岳明辉你看那只猫，岳明辉你快看我，李振洋不知从那儿摸出了一个猫耳箍，同事儿子受洗时送的礼物，为什么基督徒会送一副铁丝缠的猫耳朵？这个问题我至今得不到解答，他笑嘻嘻地凑过来，我忍不住地猜下一秒他是不是又要软乎乎地喵一声，这事儿他真没少干，我说，李振洋，你也不至于吧，他笑嘻嘻地说，至于至于。

他最早的专业是比较文学，一个中国人执意出国来念比较文学，在成为同志的这条路上他真是一如既往地执着。在我一度以为他要乘胜追击读博当老师的时候，他换了专业，或者，也不能叫换专业，从研究屠格涅夫和陀思妥耶夫斯基，转而天天鏖战斯皮尔伯格和希区柯克，天昏地暗地看电影，还是从文，依然是在与我完全相反的路子上撒蹄子撒欢儿。

在相当长的一段时间，我拒绝与他一起坐进电影院或者电视机前，他的职业病犯起来是真要命，要么是被隔壁的白人老太瞪着噤声，要么我在完全听不懂的叨叨下频频点头到犯困，最后一头扎进爆米花碗里。那时他还在兼职模特，走一走独立设计师的小秀，身高腿长，脱衣也有一点肉，更多时候是平模，家里的储物柜里还有二十二岁的李振洋曾经的作品册，偶尔见他翻出来看，边看边啧嘴，看完了还要脱光衣服在镜子面前来回转，岳明辉，我又胖了，我说胖了才正常，你能跟十几年前的自己长一样儿吗，他忽然苦丧了脸，要是不一样，你还爱我吗。你还爱我吗，多像小孩子撒气的一句话，他能念叨出李振洋独有的风味。可惜就可惜在我们太熟，两个没事儿发发骚的同志，穿不穿衣服都不晓得打过多少次照面了，我早就能毫不留情地说一句，不爱。

不爱，我当初也没多爱你，我将膝头上的书再翻过一页，难得这么个啥事儿也没有的长周末，不用操心实验室也不用膈应我的糟心学生，起开起开 ，可别打扰我享受人生。

他的作品册也不要了，大猫变老虎，不对，老虎也算大猫，扑过来，嗷嗷乱咬，岳明辉，你再说一遍，有本事你再说一遍。

不爱你，我把书从他手里抢回来，自顾自地再翻过一页，他又夺过这本可怜的小说，往沙发的另一头扔，鼻梁撞到我的下巴，他痛得直呼，我被撞得嚎了一嗓子。能怎么办，活该被呗。

论烦人，我不是高手，他是，怎么出高招呢，一靠二黏三抱，我被缠得没办法了，拍拍他的脑袋，撒手啦，李振洋，好啦好啦，我认输，行吧。他占了优势，喜滋滋撒了手，猫耳朵也不戴了，钻小院子里侍弄那些花草。他的剧院在LA，离圣巴巴拉两个小时汽车三个小时火车，很多时候，住在剧院旁，恨不得二十四小时泡里头排剧，也回不来。我乐的一个人在小地方上上班，开车二十分钟上班，傍晚再开二十分钟在城里买点儿东西，圣巴巴拉人少，车也不多，基本没有堵车的时候，人们也开不快，悠闲地很。本科在东岸，犹记得在绿灯下迟疑两秒，后头的喇叭声就算是进了坟墓的人也能活活吵起来。西岸的人相对平和也分地域，LA堵成那个样子，但周遭高速但凡能开起来的，下了八十迈，看身边嗖嗖窜出来的车直接把你撞飞也不带后悔。还是圣巴巴拉舒服，除了大学里骑车如搏命的学生们，大家都慢悠悠的，我也慢悠悠的，跟电话里的李振洋得瑟，我今儿又去哪哪儿吃了个爽，李振洋一遍啃冷三明治一边哼唧，听不清说的啥，我也不着急，再问他，羡慕不，他哼哼，我说听不清，哼哼又哼哼，我羡慕，他总算哼哼清楚了。

所以，假期嘛，他逮机会就抽风，无所不用其极，十一点拽着我，岳明辉我们去蹦迪吧，轮到我哼哼了，大晚上你要去哪儿蹦，咱这儿小地方不比大城市，LA过了十二点还要闲得发慌的黑帮街头火拼，他说呸，你当LAPD吃素的吗。

没法儿，还是得陪着憋坏的人去蹦，酒吧本来就不多，gay bar更是就那么点儿，看哪家现在放人快就进哪家吧。他老问我IV那儿有什么趴能晃，你们学校不是全美前三的Party School嘛，让我也见识见识，我说得了，都是群不知道睡眠为何物的大学生，我跟你能当别人爹妈，凑啥热闹，他不乐意，说谁当爹谁当妈呢，我说你当妈。这人真知道报复我，进酒吧没多久，像个花蝴蝶，乱飞，这儿跟新坐下的一桌小姑娘撩撩，那儿蹭蹭几个亚洲小帅哥，我就看他闹。学艺术的就是不一样啊，跟谁都能聊起来，聊也聊不就，脱了夹克的李振洋只穿着一件半敞的印花衬衫，还是我亲手给他挑的vintage！算了，他难得回来呆着么，我嘬了口啤酒，立刻苦得揪眉毛，这款IPA老子要永久拉黑，光苦，还没酒味，要不是这家威士忌难喝得像假酒，谁乐意点什么印度精酿啊。

李振洋浪完了，额头上出了层薄薄的汗，闻闻味道，得，又从不少人手里蹭到酒了。我怕的倒不是多少人请他酒，他哼哼唧唧地黏回我身上，老天，这才是最致命的，要把喝的半醉的人扛回去，要命，真的要命。冬天里，圣巴巴拉开始一场接着一场的冷雨，我把自己的外套脱下来给他当头巾裹，这娇气的，还是生病了，第二天起烧，从额头一路烫到脚趾，我自己也醉着，没法儿啊，俩孤苦无依的华裔同志，彼此能照应彼此是天大的福分了。李振洋发着烧，岳明辉只能鞍前马后端水递药，头疼了，坐他身边，揉揉他眼侧的穴位，他哼哼着，岳明辉，我难受，难受的要死了，我说这都是你自己作。

他辗转半天，到第二天的后宿，烧才彻底退下去，我也困了，脱了外衣回被窝，他浑身汗，推推我的腰，让我别睡在这儿。我笑着说，怎么了，现在知道把我推开了，使唤这么久，不记得给小费给我了，就赶人走。

他迷瞪着眼，嗓子哑得厉害，气声说他刚刚做了个噩梦，梦见他病死了，我坐在一个没有光的地方直哭。他说岳明辉还是健健康康的好，得离我这个病秧子远点儿。你又在说屁话了，我皱了皱眉头，拉过被子，扯在下巴尖儿，他的手和脚冒冷汗，睡不暖，脚丫子贴在他的脚背，手也叠着手，我说，别瞎想了，梦都是反的。

6.

二十岁，我们遇见，怎么也不会料到在十五年后还要陪伴对方出席一场又一场的婚礼。

岳明辉永远学不会怎么系领结，需要我帮他系好，面对面站着，鼻尖能碰到他的额头，如果再年轻，再腻味，这时候甚至还要再来一个吻。但我不需要，他也不需要，他会腻味到哆嗦，我呢，会被他嫌弃，那又何必这么做。

婚礼这种场合，成双成对地出席，落单总是不好看的，无论是中国人美国人，寒暄起来都一个套路，岳明辉永远不习惯，他说我是人来疯，把套近乎和叙叙旧的行为融杂在一起，正适合我这样的人做。我站在前面说，他不动声色地退后，退到我身后，我不用眼睛看，都能用背在身后的手揪住他的袖扣，想逃？没门儿。

但偶尔我也是真的没法儿去，只能岳明辉自己上了，听说有那么一回，他自己一个人站在墙角喝到醉，一半人说岳明辉嘴巴里嚎叫着我要结婚，一半人证明岳明辉用全身的力气大吼我千万不要结婚。新郎新娘是他的前同事，我替岳明辉感到幸运，至少婚礼之后就没有理由再和他们见面了，多尴尬啊，真的，尴尬死了。

岳明辉什么想法么，我不知道。他的想法永远都不一样，像兔子蹦哒，很难捉住他的。

台上的新郎新娘交换誓词，直到生死将我们分离。直到生死将我们分离，他轻声跟着神父念出这句话，我的心跳忽然加剧，此时此刻，他并没有看着我，专心致志地看向那一对互相交换戒指的男女，纤长的睫毛轻轻闭上，又睁开。

新婚夫妇在人群的欢呼声中接吻，岳明辉没跟着凑热闹，我也没有，他只是捏了捏我的手掌，我的手指漏入他的指缝。

二十岁，我们遇见，纽约是永远的繁华和脏乱臭，布朗克斯的酒吧，一群穷学生围挤在电视机下看球赛，年轻男人的杯中酒碰洒一地，醉醺醺的岳明辉倒在我怀里，我那时候真的不知道他的名字，只觉得他脸红彤彤的，五官清秀，说得上好看。他吐了我一身，我送他回家，醉晕的他不由分说地往我身上丢了一堆干净衣服，可惜无论多干净，丢在满身呕吐物的我身上，都再不能算是干净的了。第二天我开车将他放在四个街区外的洗衣店，两个小时之后，他给我打了一个电话，另一边的声音充满了尴尬，他说他忘记带钱包了。彼时Uber和Lift尚未问世，我只好折返回去，中间堵了二十分钟的车，两辆出租车相撞。他与我相撞。

完蛋了，我要与他一起生活了。茨维塔耶娃的诗篇无数次地在我脑海中闪现，当我看向他的时候。

很难说清楚，一个人走入你生活的感觉，安心么，恐惧么。安心于居有定所，恐惧于失去了，一旦拥有了，就很难摆脱掉这个习惯，他是习惯。

我很怕失去他，于是梦里经常失去他，一场怪病，一次灾厄，甚至莫名其妙地消失，蒸发，没有痕迹。醒来时会庆幸，都是梦。如果他在身边，就仔仔细细地看着他的侧脸，要么睡意再次席卷，要么天将亮，他也做着另一场噩梦。如果他不在身边，我睁着眼睛，直直看向黑暗。没有任何东西能打垮我，他们击倒我，我再站起来，我看向他，有他在，我无法被击垮。

南加是我们的停泊站，这儿鲜少瓢泼大雨，更多的是永无止尽的阳光浴。他怕极了阳光，我约他夜晚出行。看见月光下的海洋吗，涨潮了，沙滩上无所落脚，漆黑如墨的海水覆盖又退去，冰冷，刺骨，他又与我玩了一场敢不敢的游戏，冲向大海，尖叫，奔跑，和孩子一样。

唯一一次，浪花将我们真正地卷入大海，大口地灌入海水，挣扎变成徒劳，我以为我要死了，他也要死了，最后我们湿漉漉地被拍上海岸和石头，他弄断了一只胳膊，我大声地呼喊，我们活着。

他的手臂剧痛无比，声音颤抖，一半是寒冷，一半是疼痛，他大声地呼喊，我们活着，我们活着。

沙发上的他成慵懒姿势，烟灰烧坏他的毛衣，此时此刻，坐在他身边的我于内心发问 ，我们的生命是否会定格在这座城市，狭长，凉爽，时刻席卷着海风。

我是这么与他履行承诺，我想和你一起生活。


End file.
